Kree Bella
by ElenaPadmeAmidala
Summary: The night before Bella's fateful marriage to Edward, her parents decide to whisk her away to prevent her from breaking a very important Kree law. Even if it means that she is tossed in the midst of Kree power struggles and intrigues her parents tried to escape from by becoming Kree Spies on C-53.
1. Chapter 1

Endlessly, tall trees were rising out of the earth to brush the dark night-sky, dead leaves and pine needles caught in clumps of moss were reminders of the excited almost silent, yet deadly hunt that had taken place just a few minutes ago.

"Ah. His mind is still with his Bella." Emmet joked patting Edward on the shoulder while Jasper chuckled heartily. "It always is. He's whipped."

"Yeah, you're the one to talk." Edward shot back good-heartedly. "Alice has wrapped you around her little finger and plays you like a fiddle."

"She sure does. And she's good at playing my fiddle." Jasper joked with a dreamy look on his face.

"Are you two are cute." Emmet smacked his lips. "Rosalie and I are regularly burning the candle on both ends. You really should try it with Bella." Edward gulped and knew that if he were human then he would turn red right now. But it was to be expected. He was getting married and getting advice for the marriage bed on the eve of a wedding was tradition after all. He would take any teasing, which he knew his two brothers loved doing to him. During his lifetime, when he had been young the bride would have been taken aside the day before the wedding and informed about her duties. He didn't know if Renée would do something like this. There had unfortunately not been any sex-ed in high school. So, Bella might be just as unexperienced then he.

He licked his lips savouring the taste of their mountain lion. They had feasted heartily, the lion had been a young and fresh one. Not much older than two or three years old and he still relished in the rush of the hunt. He had told Bella about what he had done shortly after being turned, and just as he had thought, she still loved him unconditionally.

Sitting with their feet dangling on a stony moss ridden cliff, overseeing the vast dark and humid forests, facing towards the direction of Bella's house he imagined what he could try with her once they were wed. But there was a huge risk that he might hurt her. Yes, he mused. He had promised to turn her once they'd be wed, but he wanted her to have a human experience of a honeymoon. But he could accidentally hurt her? Well, he had to figure it out.

"So, any idea why Bella's blood turned blue?" Emmet asked changing the subject. "I mean I've never heard about anyone's blood turning blue."

"Only black, if it is old dead blood." Jasper nodded.

Edward sighed and remembered how Bella had freaked during her last period when her blood had suddenly turned blue. She had not dared to tell her parents out of fear that they would force her to stay at the hospital to figure it out.

"Carlisle has no idea," Edward answered evenly. "He assumes that it has something to do with her scar which she had received from James. There is perhaps still some lingering poison in her system that slowly turns her. But we can't know for sure. He has a few blood samples of her that he will analyse while we are on our honeymoon."

"So, it's not really dangerous" Jasper mentioned lying his upper body back into the soft, wet moss.

"It doesn't seem to be," Edward told him, his upper body partially turned back to his right. "She doesn't really seem affected by it. But Carlisle also said that this is just his theory. He googled 'blue blood' but as you can guess, nothing helpful came out of it."

They snickered but stopped as the atmosphere around them changed. The normally active forest behind them turned deadly calm. No, birds were communicating with each other. No warnings where chirped. Normally, it only turned that silent when they were hunting. So, why would nature now hold it's breath again. They weren't hunting. Did they have visitors?

Suddenly a strong gust of warm wind combined with a slight vibration in the air pushed Edward and Emmet off the cliff. Emmet moaned as he hoisted himself up again. Edward followed a second later. That gust felt unnatural warm and came from the wrong direction. When they finally managed to sit straight again, they observed a dark slender mass stealthily flying towards Forks until it stopped hovering midair and slowly lowered itself into the canopy of the trees. Edward jumped up in worry. What the hell was that?! It was nothing that even remotely resembled any plane or drone. But most importantly it was close to Bella's home! Too close.

* * *

Bella was lying on her soft bed. Her gaze wandering through her rather empty room. Only a few items were still unpacked. Tomorrow her life would change forever. She would finally take the first steps on spending her life with him. Suddenly she jumped. Her mother was standing in her room, her shoulders squared and her hands behind her back.

"Do you have everything packed?" Renée asked gently entering Bella's room uninvited who jumped and Bella visibly cursed silently. She smirked. Stealth was still on her side. Luckily, she had advised her daughter earlier to pack one bag in which she put her most treasured things and having secretly observed her, she knew that she had complied with her suggestion.

But now that the extraction team had made contact, she knew that this was the time she had to put all the cards on the table. Well, some of the cards. The rest she had explained in a very lengthy letter which she had put in Bella's bag. She knew that was slightly cowardly from her side, but something wasn't quite right with her daughter and she couldn't risk of her escaping.

Charlie and she had debated for hours whether to tell her that the good night stories she had heard about the Kree were actual Kree history. Because she was Kree. She was technically an alien to the Terrans. They agreed that a letter explaining everything was the saver choice as she could have run away and eloped with Edward or simply not believed it. On the other hand, Bella's blood had turned back to her normal colour after Charlie had stopped administering the chemical inhibitor to tone her stronger Kree physicality down a bit. Her clumsiness had lessened significantly after that. So, it would be easier to explain. But it was worrisome that she had not come to them telling them that her blood had turned blue. So, now was the time to extract her from this environement before she made the biggest mistake of her long life.

"Sure, I have, mum." Her daughter answered with a soft smile and a dreamy look on her face. Yes, Renée could see that she was in love, but she had to protect her daughter from the Cold ones, which she suspected to be a freak accident of one of the abandoned Kree experiments. But more importantly, Bella had to be protected from Kree law, which she would break by marrying a Non-Kree.

Kree females weren't allowed to marry outside of the Kree nation. Something that Bella was still unaware of. But that her fiercely nationalistic grandparents would surely inform her soon enough. Renée sighed. She was tossing Bella in the very centre of their nation without proper preparation. On the one hand she wanted nothing more than to abandon her post here and accompany her to Hala in order to shield her from the severe fighting over Bella's custody between Charlie's and her families, that was surely about to break out again. Both their families were fierce adversaries within and the fact that she had married Charlie would cause a massive uproar in the circles they came from. Another possibility was that neither of the families could want to have her because she had been raised outside of the Kree empire and hadn't gone through the traditional Kree educational system. She wasn't quite sure what to wish for her. Bella would have to catch up on quite a lot of Kree schooling in a few months of time. The Supreme Intelligence had ordered that Bella should be assessed in one of the Kree hospitals before she was put in the custody of one of her families and then the Supreme Intelligence wanted a session with her. That meant that she would put Bella through the ringer to find out where she would fit best. And Bella wouldn't have anyone with her.

Renée sighed, sat down next to her daughter on the bed and put her hand onto hers changing into her mother tongue. The language her daughter only knew as the family's "secret" language.

"Bella, there are so many things that I would like to tell you, but there simply isn't enough time. Things are going to change. She edged closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know." Her daughter answered nodding leaning into the embrace. "But it doesn't mean that you're going to lose me. I'll still be in touch." Bella winced for a split second before she could school her features again. Renée clenched her teeth. Her daughter was lying to her face. Just like she had lied about the incident in Phoenix and about her hasty trip to Italy. The Cullen's were toxic to her and she would do her duty and safe her daughter. Even if she would hate her for it. But hate could fuel her daughters anger and it could help her to survive in Hala."

"No, you will definitely be able to stay in touch, but every single conversation will be monitored." Renée told her. "So, be careful what you are saying. But it's the only way to keep you safe." She lovingly brushed a stray lock out of Bella's face. "You'll hate us for it, but you should know that we do love you."

Bella turned her head unbelievingly and frowned. "Mum? What are you talking about? I know that you love me, and I love you both as well."

Renée caught herself and stood up again, straightened her back, squared her shoulders and clasped her hands behind her back like she had been told from a very young age. She had to emotionally detach herself. Bella would have to learn to do this too on Hala or she would get into crosshairs with other Kree. After all Renée had served in the Kree military for quite some time. Every family had members that had served the military. Chances were that her daughter would also be pressured into joining. Children of Kree officers often ended up in the Military as well. Her heart clenched at that thought. It had been another reason why they had chosen to work as "sleeper spies" on Planet C-53 and to observe the inhuman colony on the moon, which they were ready to eliminate if they proved to become a threat to the normal populous of C-53. To give their daughter a chance to live a good live without the pressure to serve that the Supreme Intelligence and Kree Society, which was instilled into the minds from a very young age. With some distance to Hala, they had learned that not everything in the Kree empire was as well as it should be. They were a bit too dependent on the Supreme Intelligence and Renée had doubts that that AI really wanted the best for all people. After thousands of years that AI must have developped a mind of it's own and as nobody was allowed to share their experience they had with their leader, with others, that meant that nobody could make connections or find out anything about it.

"Whatever happens next, know that we love you very much and that we will do anything to keep you safe. Even if that means sending you back to our families that we tried to escape from with our assignments." She told her daughter who stood up with an inquisitive gaze on her pale face. Her hands where trembling slightly.

"Ok. Mum, you're kinda starting to freak me out." she ground out hoarsely.

"Get dressed and come down." Renée ordered her uncharacteristically. "Quickly. They are almost here." With that she grabbed her daughter's leather bag and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Bella's heart was racing. Her mother had acted so unlike herself. She had seemed almost apologetic, but not because they obviously were planning to stop the wedding. She was spinning and pacing around. Alice had to have seen that by now. They would stop her parents. But the tone in her mother's voice had been hard. Bella shivered. This was a side she was unfamiliar with. What had her mother said? They would be here soon? Who were they? The pack? Unlikely. Had somebody replaced her parents? Had Victoria managed to get to her family even though she was only a pile of ash? Some sort of revenge after her death? She wouldn't put it past them. Or had the Volturi managed to get to her parents and compelled them to hand her over to them, forcing the Cullen's to comply to their wishes? She couldn't let that happen! She had to protect her family.

"Bella!" came her mother's strict voice from downstairs. Since when was her mother strict? She couldn't remember a time when she had been strict to her. Ok, perhaps when they had tried unsuccessfully to teach her martial arts when she was still young. She knew the basics, but was too clumbsy for that. She quickly turned towards her headboard but … but her phone was missing. She couldn't reach out to the Cullens! Her mother had nicked her phone! How had she missed that? When had her mother become so stealthy?

Bella tried to calm her racing heart. She wanted that wedding desperately. Being separated from Edward was something that she didn't want to relive ever again, and she didn't exactly become younger. There were voices downstairs. Bella quickly slipped into some fresh clothes, put on her shoes and sneaked towards her door listening intently. Her father was speaking with someone having a deep voice. But…

She concentrated. They were talking in her family's secret language?! He told them that she might have been drugged with potent pheromones over a longer time? What the hell was he talking about?! It didn't make sense. Now he warned the stranger downstairs that she might show withdrawal signs after take-off. Which Take-off? The other answered that she would spend a few days in quarantine anyway after living on C-53 for so long. C-53? Bella caught herself. She contemplated.

If she went down the stairs, then she wouldn't be able to escape her parent's plan and those people they had probably hired to whisk her away. If those where Volturi, then she would put her parents in danger by trying to escape. She quickly crossed the room and silently opened her window. No sign of Alice or anyone else from the Cullen's. Something was moving behind the treeline. Perhaps a member of the pack checking up on her. She could try to reach the wolf and that wolf had to inform the Cullen's. That was her only chance. The tree, Jacob had used to climb up to her room seemed relatively close, but its trunk was slippery. Very slippery. She gritted her teeth. But it was her only way out to make sure that she could marry Edward. There was nothing that would stop her. Neither the volturi, nor her parents.

"Bella!" her mother's voice came again from downstairs.

"Coming, mom." She called back and quickly climbed out of the window and put her heels onto the window projection. Bella didn't dare to look down. "Don't look down. Don't look down." she murmured. Her stomach churned. Of course she looked down. She cursed. Now was not the time to show weakness. The thick, slippery tree with its branches was drawing her gaze. She just had to reach it. Then she would be able to climb down using the branches. Or more likely she would fall to her death or land with her back on the ground leaving her paralysed. Bella shook her head. She had to get away.

She could hear quick steps coming up the stairs. It was now or never. She pushed herself away from the window projection, stretched towards the tree branches while jumping and reaching for the branches. The tree trunk slammed into her upper body and the air in her lungs was knocked out of her and she slipped down before she could stop it. Her hands grasped for the branches and Bella felt slightly elated when she stopped her fall down the tree. It was cold and wet on her hands, but she had to get to the Cullen's. A sharp small burn told her that she had cut her hand, but she couldn't care less. She had survived that jump. She hesitantly dared to glance down and realized that she had slipped further then she had realized. She wasn't that far from the ground. She could just jump, but with her luck she would only hurt herself. Where were the Cullen's when you needed them? The lone wolf probably blocked Alice's vision.

"Bella!" she could hear her mother's voice from above. She was back in her room. In a split-second Bella let go of the tree and landed on the cold hard ground. Her knees protesting slightly at the landing buckled, but she didn't fall over. She let out a short laugh. It seems that her clumsiness was finally disappearing the closer her wedding to Edward came. She quickly turned her gaze above and towards the woods. She swiftly turned around and ran silently towards the treeline. But …

Shortly before she reached it a tall borad-shouldered man stepped into her visual field and prevented her from escaping. A large blue-skinned man with long blond hair and some sort of morph suit stepped towards her, aiming gun at her. He was grinning and shaking his head at her. Bella stopped in her tracks. So, not a wolf then? Why was he blue-skinned? She vaguely remembered the good-night stories her parents had told her when she was little. This one did look as if he had stepped out right from myth into reality. There, was also movement to her side. A blue skinned woman stepped closer. Who the hell where those guys? Another one of these blue-skinned people.

"Stop. We don't want to hurt you." The giant commanded her in her family's language. Somehow Bella's suspicion grew that this language was a bit more than she had known before. She put her head to the side.

"Then get out my way." Bella challenged him by stepping aggressively closer towards him.

But he just shook his head grinning showing his perfectly white teeths as if eager to fight. "No can do, child."

"I'm not a child." she growled thinking about her impending wedding. She was about to get married and would finally become a woman.

She took another one thinking about how she could evade him and stepped to the side but… something hit her, and she lost control of her limps. Her teeth clattered as a sharp pain was rushing through her body. Her entire body was shaking and convulsing until everything around her became black.

* * *

"Your daughter I presume." the bronze eyed commander stated dryly coming out of the door followed by Charly and Renée, who complained loudly that they had actually shot at her daughter.

Playing baby-sitter for a spoilt young woman was not exactly what he considered a noble pursuit for the Kree nation, but he had to follow orders and he owed them. And those two spies came from two of the most influential pink-skinned Kree families, which operated in close vicinity to the Kree emperor. The only two pink-skinnned families who had managed that. So he kept his annoyance down just a notch. After all they had chosen to serve on that puny planet instead of living their lives in luxury. They had managed to undug Vers' real name and past, just from parts of her dog tag. So he could respect that at least.

And those two had spoken in his favour when he had lost their biggest weapon a few years ago. They had managed to find Minn-Erva, who had survived beeing shot down by Vers' fomer friend and clung to live heavily wounded. Re-née had found her and nursed her back to live. Luckily she did have Bakta-tanks in her house, otherwise Minn-Erva would have been dead and heavily scarred. But she wasn't. Both of them had risked their lives tracking down and freeing Korath, Att-Lass and Bon-Char from that governmental organization called S.H.I.E.L.D where Vers' friend Fury had imprisoned them after the Skrulls had tossed them and other captive Kree warriors out of Mar-Vell's ship. Cha-Rly and Re-née were not to be underestimated. They had shown that time and again. He and his team owed them. The only thing that didn't sit well will Yon-Rogg was that their daughter displayed the same irratic behaviour that Vers' had displayed. So, he would make sure that she wouldn't be allowed into Star Force if that was her intention. From what he had seen so far from the girl, she could become an easy target for Vers should they ever cross paths.

"She's only stunned, Re-née." The blue-skinned female shrugged unapologetically. "Besides, makes it easier to take her back to the ship."

"Especially, when she's unwilling to come with us." Att-Lass added when her strong dark-skinned colleague with his brilliant blue eyes holstered his gun and picked the unconscious girl up as they resumed formation again and marched back towards their ship.

* * *

Jasper and Emmet had to hold Edward down, when he detected an unconscious Bella being carried in the middle of their formation. Renée and Charlie were now standing with one strangely dressed individual in green morph suit and armed to his teeth. Two "guns" at his sides. Two hilts left and right hanging from his utility belt. But no weapons they were familiar with. He appeared to be the Commander of the team as he had given orders earlier. They could hear them speaking in a strange language, but were unable to place it. Renée had carried one of Bella's bags and put her into the strange ship. Renée and Charlie seemed to be familiar with them and Edward was seething.

He could smell Bella's blood somehow. She had to have a small wound somewhere. Who were they? He could not understand anything they were thinking about. This time he couldn't understand their language. Some of them were blue skinned. Were they aliens? What was their business with Bella? Were her parents so desperate to stop their wedding that they had managed to get in contact with Aliens? But that was impossible. Or something else? He could spot the leader turn around after concluding the conversation. It seemed as if he was sensing that they were watched. This time Edward almost managed to escape his brother's grasp. The leader had bronze eyes! They had to have been some sort of Cold Ones! A moment later the ship departed and flew off. Charlie & Renée stepped back with contemplating looks on their faces. It seemed that they weren't that sure about their decisions.

"She's going to murder us." he heard Renée say after the dark mass hovered in the air, turned upwards and flew away.

"If she finds out what we've done, then yes." Charlie concurred. "But it was either the toxic Cullens or the jungle of Hala. We had no choice and Bella needs to be protected."

Meanwhile Bella, lying on a hard bench in the Star Force ship had no idea that her life was about to change irrevocably. There was much she would have to catch up on, hardships to master and uncertainty about what her future would bring. And most importantly, she would be tossed in the waging war between two Kree families that couldn't stand the sight of each other.


	2. ON HIATUS UNTIL OCTOBER 2019

Sorry, for getting your hopes up. This is unfortunately not a new chapter.

I know you want me to finally go on writing the story, but unfortunately I have to go on hiatus for a few months. I promise that I will come back in a few months as I still occasionally work on the chapters whenever I have a few minutes to spare.

The reason for this is that I have to finish my studies as my curriculum is running out at the end of september and I have to write quite a few big exams, work on my diploma thesis while completing seminar papers that are still open. Additionally, I have to work.

If I do not manage to finish my studies at university, I will fall into the new curriculum which would mean that I have to add at least two years.

If all goes well I will swarm you with new chapters in the beginning of october.

Until then, I wish you all the best and I look forward to seeing you back in October!


End file.
